


Vernon's Antics

by glochisiester



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol has been noticing a lot of Hansol's antics and he's quite amused about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vernon's Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is in Seuncheol's point of view.

  
•  
  
  
The first time Seungcheol saw it, it was in the middle of the blazing hot summer. Though the weather is totally disdaining, they are set to practice and prepare for the upcoming comeback at the last minute of vacation. There was a minute of break and everyone of them were sprawled on the floor, some infront of the fan, some outside and some eating.  
  
Seungcheol was beside Jihoon, his hand on his shoulder as he let his eyed closed, taking a deep rest for a minute.  
  
Everyone is tired. Seungcheol was about to close his eyes as well when he saw an interesting scene.  
  
Seungkwan was lying tiredly at his back when Hansol came into view, crawling beside the other. They exchange a few chats of laughter with the mixture of husky whispers of exhaustion and after a minute, Hansol was leaning to press his mouth on Seungkwan's temple, grinning when the other groaned in annoyance, whining 'i'm sweaty'  
  
Seungcheol think it's a _sight_. Hansol have always been clingy and sweet, but he have never been this gooey to anyone. That's really a sight.  
  
Seungkwan lifts his head and laid his head on Hansol's arms, closing his eyes. Hansol ran his finger through his hair and then closed his eyes as well too.  
  
  
  
The next time the leader saw the scene, was when Seungkwan got scolded by their dance instructor. Seungkwan was out of his thoughts and can't concentrate causing him to miss and mess the steps of the choreography. The others were groaning in mere annoyance as well and told Seungkwan to get it up so they can finish quick.  
  
Seungkwan cried after the practice, wishing for the members to just let him be alone as he cry his heart out. Jihoon was there in an instant, the caring mother as he shushed Seungkwan some comfort and ask him to calm down. It only did a minimal achievement because after a minute, Seungkwan was crying once again. Jihoon step aside when Hansol came worriedly, arms already wide as he tugged the crying one to his arms.  
  
"Shh. Stop crying" Hansol whispers on his ear, murmuring soft words of comfort.  
  
"I-I messed up.. I'm sorry" Seungkwan hiccups, sweaty palms covering his teary eyes "I-I'm sorry"  
  
Hansol hugs him tighter and a kiss on his sweaty temple, before he is burrying his face on Seungkwan's neck. There was a few minutes of silence and Jihoon and Seungcheol exchanged glances on what they were doing before Seungkwan lifted his head, still oblivious about the leaders' presence at the side. Seungkwan rubs his eyes, whispering something before Hansol lifts his head and grins at him, kissing his temple again. Seungkwan wipes something on Hansol's cheeks and Seungcheol thought, maybe, Hansol cried too when he saw the other crying.  
  
  
  
  
On the next event, Seungcheol decided to keep an eye on the two individuals because Hansol's antics towards Seungkwan is totally cute and amusing.  
  
It was a fansigning event when Jun accidentally pour water behind Seungkwan. Though it is an innocent act, Hansol can't feel but be disdained when Seungkwan started sneezing and shaking in slight coldness. Jun apologized for the hundreth time and really, no one can blame him. Hansol told him it's really fine and ask him to help them get jacket or a sweater.  
  
While the staffs were looking for the wanted sweater, Hansol made sure to never leave Seungkwan's side with an arm sling on his waist. Seungcheol snickers at that when he got an answer 'body-heat' when he asked earlier why. Hansol continues to acknowledge and entertain the fans but without leaving boo seungkwan's side.  
  
"Let go" Seungkwan laughs at him at a while, playfully pushing him. Hansol pouts at that, making a face of a defeated puppy "But you're cold" He states back.  
  
Seungkwan doesn't speak anything about it anymore, instead, intertwines their fingers and continued to mc the fansign event.  
  
Small things, Seungcheol thought and laugh at himself.  
  
  
  
  
The next memorable antic was when they were going home and they have to share a van because the other one is currently broken, which means full and no space. Hansol doesn't think it's a bad idea because he was already tugging Seungkwan on top of him. Of course, everybody does it because Seungcheol is tugging Jihoon already on his lap. Minghao on Jun's lap, and so on. Seungcheol looks around and grins when he saw the usual HanKwan at the back, chatting with their fingers tied together.  
  
"Oi Hansol, you exchange seats with Mingyu! Wonwoo wants to talk to you!" Hoshi exclaims loud. Hansol raises an eyebrow and waves a hand, telling them no "I'll talk to him later"  
  
Of course Seungcheol notice because Hansol was already digging his face on Seungkwan's neck, earning a whack from the other.  
  
"I'm sleepy" Seungkwan whines at the other after hours of sitting on the others' lap. Seungcheol and Wonwoo were the only one awake together with Seungkwan and Hansol. Wonwoo was busy playing with his phone all the while making sure Jeonghan won't fall out of his lap. "Rest your head on my shoulder" Hansol yawns at the other, stretching a little for Seungkwan to have some space.  
  
Seungkwan does and tilt his head to the side, face resting on Hansol's cheeks.  
  
It's a very cute sight.  
  
Hansol ran his finger on Seungkwan's fringe before he was also closing his eyes, careful not to let Seungkwan fall. An arm around Seungkwan's waist for safety and their other hand intertwined together. Seriously.  
  
Seungcheol can't help but take a picture so he does, and saved the picture as _'HanKwan'_  
  
He giggles to himself only to get an irritated groan from Wonwoo telling him to not wake Jeonghan on his beauty sleep as his chest.  
  
  
  
  
It was another day of practice when Seungcheol saw a scene of Hansol and Seungkwan fighting. There are not much people in the practice room so maybe the two didn't actually mind fighting. Hansol's shout was a little louder and Seungcheol watched Seungkwan flinched in his spot. Maybe there's just a misunderstanding but the leader can see how hurt Seungkwan is causing him to ran away.  
  
Hansol sprawled on the floor defeated, ignoring everyone as he stiffle a cry.  
  
The first thing Seungcheol did is to follow Seungkwan out just to make sure the kid is fine, also, to maybe ask him some little questions aboug the fight.  
  
Seungcheol found Seungkwan curled in the corner of the hallway, the little space so small you won't think he's there. "Shh. Don't cry now" Seungcheol tells him, softly grabbing him by his arm and pulling him to his embrace. As a leader, he must take care of the members and make sure they are going to be fine.  
  
Seungkwan instantly latches himself to the older, crying as he hug the older tighter.  
  
"Shh. It's okay, it's okay" Seungcheol whispers, sitting cross-legged with Seungkwan on him. Luckily, the hallway is empty at this 2 am of the morning. After a while of comfort, Seungkwan calm down a little, just a little because he is still sniffing. Seungcheol gave a soft kiss on his hair, massaging his back "Can you maybe tell dad what happened?"  
  
Seungkwan shook his head.  
  
Seungcheol sighs, patting his back to encourage him to speak "C'mon Seungkwanie. You need to tell dad what's wrong. How will I help you?"  
  
Seungcheol has always been the dad while Jihoon is the mom. In moment like this, the kids of the SEVENTEEN find comfort in calling the olders as parents.  
  
Seungkwan peers from his wet bangs and wipe a snot out of his nose. It was a cute sight, Seungcheol thought. He was curled on Seungcheol's chest, hands tight on his own as he start "H-hansol and I fought"  
  
"That was pretty obvious" Seungcheol teases.  
  
Seungkwan shies away only to be stopped by the leader "C'mon, spit it out"  
  
"I-I accidentally kisses Dino on the cheeks.." He confesses, burrying his face on his palms. Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at that "Hm? But Hansol kisses a lot of people"  
  
"Yeah. That's why we are fighting" Seungkwan pouts and wipes the tears away "He's so selfish. How come he can be able to do that while I can't?"  
  
Seungcheol was about to explain their different sides, but stopped when Jihoon came and Hansol behind him with the same teary eyes. Seungcheol grins at the other and Jihoon raises an eyebrow, asking him to leave the two alone. "Since like Hansol wants to talk to you" Seungcheol whispers to the other, giving him a peck on his cheek before standing and dusting his clothes.  
  
Jihoon and Seungcheol stood at the corner, enough for them not to be seen as they watch Hansol and Seungkwan talk. At the first second Seungkwan wasn't looking at the other not touching him. But when Hansol cried, pushing himself to Seungkwan, the other gave in. They hugged tight, their faces burried in each others' neck. Jihoon left at that moment with a victory smile and Seungcheol was about to follow— though he stopped when he saw Hansol leaned slowly to give Seungkwan a kiss on his lips.  
  
Seungcheol think he hallucinated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, can I and Seungkwan go out?" Hansol asked one saturday evening where everybody is already sleeping.  
  
Seungcheol raises his head from Jihoon's cheek, smiling "Sure. Just be sure to be safe not to get caught"  
  
Hansol grins wide and it was shining as he quickly ran back to his bunk. Seungcheol watch as Hansol tapped Seungkwan's upper bunk, smiling at the other before they were giggling like school girls. Of course, Seungcheol watched as Seungkwan leans down, giving him a square kiss on the lips. Maybe because it is evening that the kiss took long, but anyways, Seungcheol is happy for them.

 

Seungcheol closed his eyes only to open it wide again.

 

 

And everything clicked.

 

 

_ _

 

 

"You're so slow" Jihoon whispers and burry his face on the other's chest.  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
